


A New Dawn : A Summer's Story

by angelholme



Series: A New Dawn Trilogy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A New Dawn, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monks had to choose a magical guardian for The Key, they decided to pick a very powerful, albeit very young, wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Dawn : A Summer's Story

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> I think every character except Alison Lupin, Emily Black and Lauria Turner belong to either JK Rowling or Joss Whedon.
> 
> However the plot is mine, and I do not wish this to be stolen, copied or posted anywhere without my permission, and without this disclaimer intact.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> Despite what it seems, this is not a cross-over with Buffy. I am merely borrowing three characters, and bringing them in to the world of Harry Potter. But there will be no guest appearances from Buffy, Willow or the others, so if you are expecting them, I would suggest another story.
> 
> This is a prequel to the trilogy, and deals with Harry and Dawn's life leading up to his fifth year. It is very short - four or five chapters at the most - as it only details major events that differed from the original timeline.
> 
> It also doesn't detail everything, as some things will come up during the next three stories (A New Dawn, Allies, Enemies). So there may be some confusion, but don't worry - it will probably all be explained by the end of "Enemies".
> 
> Initially, this was going to be the first two chapters of "A New Dawn", but as it became apparent I would need four or five chapters to do it right, I decided to move it in to its own story. Which is partly why it is so short.

Harry Potter looked up at the archway to Platform 9 3/4 and sighed. The Dursleys would be on the other side - no doubt angry for making them wait.

Of course, it wasn't his fault that The Hogwarts Express had been delayed by half an hour, but he knew if he tried to explain to his aunt and uncle that the train had been forced to divert due to a strong magical flux on its normal path....

He honestly didn't want to think about the look he would get, or the punishment he would receive for discussing his "freakishness" around them.

Realising he'd put it off for long enough, he psyched himself up to take the final step....

_And then, the world froze._

_Just for an instant - a tiny part of a fraction of a nanosecond - but more than long enough to rewrite the memory of every man, woman and child on the planet, whether magical or muggle, old or young, good or evil._

_And then, the world continued._

Harry raised his foot to take the step in to the muggle world, then stopped as he heard a voice from behind him.

He span round, and his mouth fell open in surprise.

"SIRIUS! What are you doing here?"

"Harry - are you feeling okay?" Sirius reached out and felt his forehead "We always come to meet you after you come back" He gestured to the other four people who stood with him - two women, a young girl and Harry's former DaDA Professor Remus Lupin.

For a moment Harry simply stared, then he shook his head, as if to clear it.

"Yeah - you do, don't you" He shrugged "More tired than I thought, I guess"

"Well - you'll be home soon" Emily Black smiled "Now - where's your sister?"

"SISTER?" Harry's mouth fell open again.

"Present!" A peppy voice came from his left and he turned to see a girl in third year robes beaming at him.

"Dawn - where've you been?" Alison Lupin asked.

"I got talking to Lu - sorry" She pretended to look repentant, but even eight year old Lily-Anne could see the twinkle in her eyes. It wasn't helped by a sly, knowing smile flashed at her older brother.

"Well - lets go" Sirius said with a smile "Harry's tired, and I don't want to be out too long" Harry smiled in appreciation as Remus and Alison picked up the siblings' trunks, then followed the collective family down the platform.

Harry's last thought, before he crossed the threshold to Muggle London was 'The Dursleys? What was I thinking?'

xoxox

Harry pushed the door to his room open, then smiled as his eyes alighted on Ruxus - the teddy-bear he had had since he was two. Of course he didn't take it to school - he had no desire to get teased - but it always took pride of place on his bed.

After all - it was the first present he had been given by his adoptive father, the night after his parents had been killed.

_Sirius gazed down at his god-daughter asleep in her crib, and smiled._

_Even though James and Lily had gone in to hiding a few months earlier, they had wanted to give Harry a proper 'first' Halloween, and Sirius had been been quite happy to babysit Summer Dawn._

_He gave the baby girl a last, adoring look, then turned and started to walk out of the room._

_But before he could take a single step, Summer let out a piercing scream that shattered the night. It seemed to go on forever, and Sirius found himself simply staring helplessly at the baby, wondering what on earth could be so bad that it would make a five month old child scream so tragically._

_Five minutes later, he wasn't wondering any more._

Remus watched Lily-Anne run upstairs, then turned to his wife.

"So - should I worry about Harry?"

"Even if I say no, it's not going to stop you, is it?" Alison replied with a grin.

"True" Remus admitted "I don't think anything can stop the worrying"

"And you wouldn't want it any other way"

_"WORMTAIL!" Sirius bellowed his friend's name "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"_

_"No" Remus replied quietly "You're not"_

_"WHY NOT?"_

_"Because Summer and Harry need you" Remus gestured at the cot in the corner of the room "If you go off on a mad quest for vengeance, who will look after her?" He paused "They'd never give her to me, Padfoot, and you know it" Sirius nodded reluctantly._

_"OKay - we'll go and rescue Harry, then the four of us will move to GP" He sighed "We'll leave finding Peter for another day"_

Dawn flopped down on her bed, and sighed. She had enjoyed the previous year at school - even after Harry had reluctantly found himself in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Indeed - the first two events had been quiet exciting and entertaining, from a certain point of view.

But, she reflected, ever since she had realised her mother and father wouldn't be coming back for her, every day had been kind of interesting.

From a certain point of view.

_"Albus - you can't have him" Sirius stood outside 12 Grimmauld Place, now protected by a new Fidelius Charm that even Dumbledore couldn't see through._

_"He belongs with his family, Sirius" The Headmaster stared at him "He belongs with his aunt and uncle"_

_"Petty?" Sirius snorted in disgust "I wouldn't give a dog I liked to that woman, let alone my godson and daughter" He noticed a flicker on Dumbledore's face "But you don't want Summer, do you?" He paused "So why Harry, and not Summer?"_

_"That is not your concern, Sirius" Dumbledore glanced around "If you are unwilling to let me take him to his family, I am afraid I will have to take this to The Minister and The Wizengamot, and do it by force"_

_"Go ahead" Sirius grinned maniacally at him "I dare you"_

Emily glanced up at the ceiling as music started blasting through it. For a young, pure-blood witch, her daughter's taste in music was surprisingly eclectic.

But she'd known that Sirius wasn't a typical pure-blood Head of House when she'd married him.

_"Mr Black?" Amelia Bones looked up in surprise as Sirius walked in to her office "How can I help you?"_

_"I'd like to turn myself in for questioning in the matter of the deaths of Lily and James Potter, and the disposition of their will and their two children" Amelia stared at him in disbelief._

_"Why?" She asked._

_"In two hours time, Albus Dumbledore is going to go to Minister Bagnold, and tell her that I am in league with Voldemort. He is going to tell her that I was James' secret keeper, that I betrayed him and Lily and that I have kidnapped their kids. That I am guilty of treason, conspiracy to murder and - as I said - kidnapping"_

_"Again, and I am sorry to repeat myself, but I have to say 'why'?"_

_"Because he wants to take Harry Potter away from me, and he thinks that will be far easier to do if I am in jail" He paused "And before you ask, I have no idea why he wants Harry"_

_"Does he have a case?" Amelia asked "I mean - why did you take Harry and Summer?"_

_"James and Lily named me as godfather to both children, and I have their will to prove it"_

_"But if you are unavailable, who would the children go to?"_

_"The Longbottoms, McGonagall or Molly and Arthur" Sirius replied without pausing "But since Frank and Alice were attacked, they wouldn't be suitable either. And if you hand Harry over to either Minerva or Arthur, Dumbledore would have him out of there in a moment, and then he would take him to Lily's muggle sister Petunia" He paused "And - by the by - James and Lily's wills both say that they'd rather have Harry raised in an orphanage than raised by Petty"_

_"He plans to ignore the Potters' wills?" Amelia rocked back in her seat in surprise "Really?"_

_"Yes, Director Bones" Sirius nodded "But if we can set that to one side, I need you to question me under veritaserum, and prove that I didn't betray James, that I am not a Death Eater and that I'm innocent of anything he plans to accuse me of"_

_"A pure-blood Head of House submitting to a voluntary veritaserum interrogation by the D-DMLE?" She smiled at him "You are a very unusual man, Mr Black"_

_"We live in unusual times, Director Bones"_

_"To say the least" She stood up "Shall we?"_

Sirius pushed the door opened, and, for a few moments, watched Harry sleep. He turned, and saw Dawn coming out of her room. He pushed the door to, then turned to his adopted daughter.

"He's sleeping?" She asked softly.

"Don't ask me how" Sirius replied equally softly "If I'd seen what he'd seen.... I doubt I could ever sleep again" He glanced at the door "But you'd know better than me"

"Duelling Voldemort? Watching Lucinda die?" Dawn shivered "I know he has that thrice-damned prophecy hanging over his head, but seriously - no one should be put through all this in one life time, let alone one year" She glanced at the door "It's not helped by that moron who's running the school"

"Now, now, Dawnie - that's no way to talk about our beloved...." He trailed off, laughing quietly "Okay - I really tried to make it through that sentence, I swear"

"I know" Dawn grinned back "But don't worry - I won't tell Bumblesnore if you won't"

"I appreciate that, darling, but it's not like he doesn't already know"

_"Headmaster, how can I help you today?" Bagnold stood up as Dumbledore walked in to his office._

_"I have some grave news, Minister" Dumbledore said in a solemn tone "Young Harry Potter - the saviour of our world - is in the hands of a Death Eater"_

_"Oh my" Bagnold gasped "Do you have the name of this Death Eater?"_

_"I am very much afraid it is Sirius Black, Minister"_

_"Black? Surely not" Bagnold shook her head "He was the Potters' best friend - ever since school"_

_"He came from a Dark Family, Minister, and he was their secret keeper - he was the only one who could have betrayed them"_

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Albus?" Bagnold asked "This is a serious charge"_

_"These are serious times, Millicent"_

_"Very well" She nodded, then walked over and opened the door to her office "Taylor? can you ask Director Bones to see me as soon as possible?"_

_"Yes, Minister" Toni Taylor nodded._

_A few minutes later, Dumbledore looked up in surprise as first Amelia walked in to the office, closely followed by Sirius Black himself._

_"Mr Black - Headmaster Dumbledore has accused you of being a Death Eater, betraying James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who and kidnapping their son Harry" She paused "Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Before Sirius could reply, Amelia stepped forward._

_"Allow me" She glanced at Sirius, then turned to Dumbledore, and pulled out a few items from her robes "A transcript of a veritaserum interrogation in which Mr Black denies being a Death Eater, names Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper, and denies being in league with Voldemort or betraying his friends. In addition, there is a copy of The Potters' will that says Mr Black is the duly named and nominated guardian of both Harry James and Summer Dawn Potter" She paused "It also stipulates that it will be a cold day in hell before Petunia Dursley gets her hands on either of the children" After placing the items on Bagnold's desk, she faced Dumbledore "Headmaster - you know I have a great respect for you as a person, and even if I didn't, I would respect the job?"_

_"Of course"_

_"Then let me say, with all due respect, if you continue to pursue either your patently false claims against Mr Black, or your attempts to kidnap Harry Potter from his rightful guardian, I will be forced to arrest you, and report your actions to both The Wizengamot and The ICW, neither of which will react well" She stared at him "Do I make myself clear?"_

_"As crystal, Director" He turned to Sirius "It seems you win, Mr Black"_

_"So it would appear" Sirius grinned "But don't worry - if you keep your nose out of our lives for the next nine years - until Harry steps on to Platform 9 3/4 for his first year at Hogwarts - I won't hold your attempts at kidnapping and slander against you"_

"So - what are we going to do?" Sirius sat at the table, along with Remus, Alison, Emily and Dawn "Voldemort's back, and since our esteemed Headmaster knows that we know The Prophecy, he is going to prevail upon us to force Harry to fight"

"He's not ready" Remus replied flatly "I mean - he fought Voldemort to a standstill, and escaped, but that was just after Voldemort was reborn" He paused "And that isn't the same as killing him"

"I know" Sirius sighed "But if the last four years are anything to go by...."

"You don't think Bumbledsnore is going to care" Dawn finished for him.

_Harry walked on to the platform, hand in hand with Dawn - as she now insisted on being called - and looked around. A few moments later, Sirius and Emily followed them in._

_"It's so pretty!" Dawn exclaimed, looking around. A moment later, she caught site of a young girl stood at the edge of the platform, looking around nervously "Come on, Harry - lets go say hello" Harry cast a despairing look at Sirius, who merely grinned and waved as Harry was dragged down the platform._

_"Hello!" Dawn bounded up to the young girl "My name's Dawn Potter. Are you a first year student?" The girl stared at her for a moment, then nodded._

_"My name's Hermione Granger" She glanced at Harry, then turned back to Dawn "Are you coming to Hogwarts?"_

_"Not until next year" Dawn pouted "But this is Harry, and he is starting this year" Hermione turned and smiled politely at Harry, then furrowed her brow._

_"Harry.... Potter?" She stared at him, her eyes becoming increasingly wide "THE Harry Potter?" Dawn giggled while Harry blushed._

_"Yes, I'm that Harry Potter" He admitted "But, as my sister will tell you, the real me is nothing like me you will have read about"_

_"Ain't that the truth" Dawn muttered, causing both Harry and Hermione to laugh._

_"Well - Dawn's opinions aside, I am just an eleven year old boy, Hermione, and no different from you"_

_"Except for the skirt" Dawn said with a smirk "And the hair...." She glanced between Harry and Hermione, then shook her head "Never mind" Hermione stared at Dawn for a moment, then turned to Harry._

_"You know - I never really thanks my parents for making me an only child" She said with a grin "Maybe I should get around to that now" This time both Harry and Dawn burst out laughing._

_"Are you parents here?" Harry asked, but Hermione shook her head "Ah - muggle-born?"_

_"I am the first witch in my family" Hermione nodded "What about you?" As soon as she finished speaking, she slapped her hand to her mouth "Oh god - I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..." Dawn simply smiled and put her finger up to Hermione's lips._

_"Sirius and Emily are just over there" She gestured to where their adoptive parents were stood "They've raised us since that Halloween, and we both think they are our parents" She realised Hermione was still bright red "Don't worry about it. If I had a knut for every dumb-ass thing my brother says...." Harry slapped his hand over her mouth._

_"What my sister means to say is what else have you learned about the magical world?"_

**   
_KILL THE SPARE_   
**

Harry sat up in bed, biting his lip to prevent the scream escaping his lips. Almost at once, he realised how pointless it was - even if he didn't scream, he knew for certain that at least one member of his family would be barging in to his room in a few seconds time - but after the last year of ensuring he didn't wake up his dorm-mates, it was almost second nature.

As he predicted, a few moments later, the door to his bedroom opened, and Dawn rushed in, followed by Sirius and Emily.

"It was just a bad dream" He said quietly before they could open their mouths "There'll be one or two of them over the next few weeks, just like there were after The Chamber, and Quirrell's death" He smiled weakly "I'll get through it, just like I did after The Chamber, and after Quirrell's death"

"And we'll help" Dawn said softly "Just like we did...." She smiled as he nodded "If you're awake, we were discussing what we're going to do"

"We have to gather the others" Harry said quickly "Whatever we do, we either have to include them, or give them the choice to stay out of it" He paused "Has Fudge changed his tune yet?"

"Still denying everything" Sirius replied sadly "Dumbledore isn't helping that much either" Harry looked at him questioningly "We got an owl this morning, suggesting that you keep your story to yourself, because - and I quote - 'unless you are ready to fight him now, you need to keep a low profile'"

"Do you think he's right?" Harry asked.

"No" Sirius shook his head firmly "The people should know the truth - they should have time to prepare" He shrugged "Otherwise when Voldemort finally strikes, it'll be a massacre"

"Well - either way" Harry continued "We have to talk to the others. They've been with us since this started" He paused, then grinned "Well - more or less"

_"There's a troll. In the dungeon" Quirrell looked around the hall "I just thought you should know" A moment later, he fell over in a dead faint._

_Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, then up at the Head Table, where Dumbledore was getting to his feet._

_"Do you want to deal with this?" Ron asked._

_"Why....." Harry turned to him in surprise "I mean.... why?"_

_"Could be an adventure" Ron shrugged "Could be fun?"_

_"FUN?" Hermione turned on him, eyes blazing "You think fighting a troll would be fun? What kind of idiot are you?" As she continued her rant, Ron slowly wilted in front of her, while Harry couldn't help grinning._

_"If you will all wait here, we will take care of this" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall, quietening the general chatter "Continue with your meals, and we will return shortly"_

"Ron, Ginny" Remus closed the door behind the two Weasleys, and ushered them in to the front room "Thank you for coming on such short notice" Ron glanced at Ginny, and blushed.

"Our parents insisted" He replied, still slightly red "But I suppose you could've already guessed that" Remus smiled gently at him, and nodded.

"That was a long time ago, Ron, and I know neither of them hold it against you"

"I know" Ron nodded "But still..."

_"Ron - we need to talk" Ron looked up from the chair, and found Harry and Hermione staring at him seriously._

_"Okay" He nodded, then stood up and followed them up to Harry and Ron's dorm. They gestured to his bed, and he sat down, then turned to face their stare "So what's up?"_

_"Ron - why did you make friends with me?" Harry paced back and forth as he questioned his friend "I mean - you must have had other friends in the magical community, but there you were, waiting for me"_

_"I wanted to stay away from my brothers" Ron replied, but before he could continue, Hermione interrupted._

_"And then there's the thing with the troll, and The Mirror" She said softly "In fact, ever since we've met, you've been trying to push us in to one 'adventure' after another" She paused "Almost as if you want to see how we handle various things" Together, she and Harry both turned to face him "So - we want to know what's going on, Ron, and we want to know now" Ron stared at up at them for a moment, then sighed._

_"I told my mother you'd figure it out" He said, mostly to himself "But no - she said he was right, and it was my duty to ensure you were properly prepared" He looked up, and realised they were staring at him confusedly "Sorry - just talking to myself" He paused, and took a deep breath "So here's the thing...."_

"Luna, Lauria, Min" Alison smiled "Please - come in. Ron and Ginny are in the lounge, and Harry and Dawn are talking to Sirius, and they'll be down in a moment"

"Is he okay?" Luna asked.

"He's had a few nightmares, and my guess is he's had less than two hours sleep a night since we got back, but I think he'll be fine" Alison smiled "Would you like to go up and see him?"

"You don't mind?" Luna's smile brightened, then she glanced at her friends, and they both shook their heads. Luna smiled, then bounded off up the stairs, while Alison lead the other two to the lounge, where Ron and Ginny were waiting.

"I thought Lu...." Ginny paused, then grinned "Do you think he knows?"

"I don't think she does, yet" Hermione returned the grin "But they'll figure it out" She walked over to Ron, and slipped her hand in to his "Just like we did"

"Lets just hope they don't take as long as some other people we know" Lauria said in a stage whisper to Ginny, causing Ron and Hermione to turn and glare at her. She held up her hands "Just sayin'"

_"Why are we doing this again?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice "If this is what Dumbledore wants, aren't we just playing in to his hands?"_

_"I don't think he realised Quirrell would move this fast" Ron replied "From the hints and suggestions I've got, I think they expected this in the last few weeks of term, not a few weeks before Easter"_

_"Then you should let them know, and make them deal with this" Hermione said "We should be revising, and doing our potions homework"_

_"So you just want..... him to get the stone?" Ron said tersely "What will you do when he comes back? Take points off him?"_

_"I didn't say that" Hermione snapped, then glanced at Harry, who was smiling to himself "What do you think?"_

_"I'm just wondering if I'm going to get invited to the wedding?" He smirked as they both stared at him "Cause you are acting a lot like Sirius and Emily"_

_"HARRY!" Ron yelled in a whisper, while Hermione simply glared at him. Harry merely smiled back, then glanced down the tunnel._

_"We should go - Quirrell waits for no man"_

"Miss Lovegood" Sirius nodded as Luna pushed the door open "It's nice to see you"

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius" Luna nodded, then turned to Harry "Hey"

"Hey yourself" Harry smiled at her "How've you been?"

"I don't know" She replied softly "Why don't you tell me?"

"Well - you're not sleeping. You've had the odd nightmare or two, and you're worried what Dumbledore is going to do when you return to school" He sighed "So you've been better"

"Well - now that my friends are here, I suspect I'll start feeling better" She smiled, then glanced at Dawn, who was grinning broadly, then back to Harry "Everyone's downstairs, if you're ready?" Harry glanced across at Sirius, who nodded.

"Dawn and I will see you in a moment" He said, taking the young girl's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"But Dad...." Her plaintive wail was cut off by the door closing, leaving Harry and Luna facing each other. For a moment, they stared at each other, then Luna smiled.

"I had a few nightmares after my mother died" She said gently "My father sat with me, and even though I was asleep, just knowing he was there made it easier to sleep" She glanced at the door "I'm sure Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus wouldn't mind, but if they do...." She paused, then smiled shyly "My father isn't expecting me home for a few nights - I told him that with Voldemort's return, we might have things to do"

"I couldn't ask you to do that" Harry shook his head, but Luna reached out and took his hand.

"I know" She smiled "But you'd do it for me, wouldn't you?" He paused, then nodded with a slight blush "Well - see how the meeting goes, and what happens this afternoon, then we can talk again" She gently tugged at his hand and pulled him toward the door. When she pulled it open, he stopped, and she turned, glancing at him curiously.

"I don't know if I'm ready, but I'd like to give it a try" She smiled at him.

"Do you know how much of our lives we could say that about?"

_"SUMMER POTTER!" Minerva McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall, and Dawn, casting a glance at Harry, walked up to the front, then turned to face the Deputy Headmistress._

_"Professor - I'd prefer to be called Dawn, if that's alright with you?"_

_"Yes - I suppose so" McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded in return "But if you'd please sit down - you need to be sorted"_

_"Of course" Dawn grinned at her, then sat down on the three legged school and placed The Sorting Hat on her head._

_"Oh my" The Hat's voice echoed in her head "This is..... unusual" Dawn tried to stare up at The Hat, but ended up making herself feel dizzy._

_"Huh?"_

_"Sorry" The Hat continued "You are on the second student I can remember that has traits of every house - you really could go anywhere"_

_"Can I guess at the other one?" She glanced over at the Gryffindor table where her brother was watching her with interest._

_"Good guess" The Hat agreed "But since your brother already has a house, we should find you one" It paused, then she could've sworn It shrugged. Which, she thought, was quite impressive for something without shoulders._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I have no idea where to put you. You contain an equal balance of all four houses" There was a pause, then It continued "So - I'll leave it up to you. Do you want to pursue your own destiny, or help your brother pursue his? Or do you just want to go through school with as little fuss as possible?"_

"Harry will be down in a moment" Dawn said as she entered the front room "He and Luna are just..... negotiating"

"YES!" Ginny turned to Hermione "Pay up, Min"

"You don't know that's what it means" Hermione replied, trying to look petulant. An attempt, Dawn thought, that was spoiled by the huge grin on her friend's face.

"Oh come on - what do you think their talking about? Using gold as a wand casing?"

"It would be pretty good" Luna said from the door "I would say at least a ten percent increase in power" Everyone turned to stare at her, then more specifically at the fact she was holding hands with Harry. Ginny paused, then turned back to Hermione, eyebrows raised expectantly. Hermione rolled her eyes, then reached in to her robes and pulled out two gold galleons.

"Hermione - I'm shocked!" Luna let go of Harry's hand, then put both of her's on her hips "Betting on your best friend's love life? What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry" Hermione blushed, then frowned "Hey - why are you yelling at me, and not at Ginny?"

"Because you best against us" Harry said with a grin "At least Ginny had the good sense to bet on us"

"Oh - I bet on you as well" Hermione said quickly "I just thought it would take to the end of the holidays, rather than the end of the first week of the holidays"

"Well - now you know better" Harry replied, then took hold of Luna's hand again, then lead her to the sofa, where they sat down "But we didn't ask you all here to discuss the relative merits of various wand casings, or any other topic that might have come up in my bedroom" He looked around "Voldemort has returned. Whatever The Minister says, whatever Snumblebore says, The Dark Lord is back. Which means we have to prepare. We have to be ready, because sooner or later, he will attack" He looked around "Dawn and I - we are part of this, whether we like it or not. Me, because of the Prophecy, and Dawn because she refuses to let me face this alone"

"Damn right"

"But the rest of you - we both care for you a lot. We think of you as a part of our family, and so we won't ask you to put yourselves in harm's way" Dawn nodded in agreement.

"And what if we want to be in harm's way?" Hermione asked "What if we, like your sister, refuse to let you face this alone?"

"Then we welcome all the help we can get" Dawn replied with a smile "But we just didn't want to force you in to it against your will"

"You said we are family" Luna said softly "And what is a family if it doesn't stick together?" The others nodded "I'm very sorry Master Potter, Miss Potter, but I think you are stuck with us" The rest of the room nodded, and both Harry and Dawn smiled.

"In that case" Harry continued, still smiling "Here's what we plan to do....."

xoxox

_"Harry - I need to talk to you" Dawn sat down next to her brother "Can we go somewhere private?"_

_"Just a second" Harry finished writing the ingredients for a Shrinking Solution, then turned to his sister "Would the dorm do?" Dawn nodded, and Harry tidied up his parchments, then lead his sister up the stairs to the second year boy's dorm. He dumped his stuff on his bed, then turned to face her "So - what's up?"_

_"I'm worried about Ginny" Dawn said quickly "She's changed - she isn't herself"_

_"Who is she?" He asked with a smile, but a moment later it faded when he saw the look in her eyes "You're serious?" She nodded._

_"Ever since Valentine's day, after her brothers sent you that dopey card, she's been withdrawing in to herself" She paused "She goes out of the dorm at night, and doesn't come back until dawn"_

_"What does she say about it?"_

_"She doesn't remember leaving" Dawn shrugged "She says I must be dreaming" She saw her brother open her mouth, and cut him off "I'm not, before you ask"_

_"So - say you're right" Harry said thoughtfully "What do you want me to do about it?"_

_"Talk to her - she'll listen to you" Dawn gave him a slight smile "She has a bit of a crush on you"_

_"You don't say" Harry shook his head with a sigh "Okay - I will talk to her later tonight, just before bed" He paused "Have you mentioned this to anyone else?" Dawn shook her head._

_"Fred and George would be worse than useless, and Ron... I don't know. I don't think she'd talk to him like she would you"_

_"And Minnie?"_

_"She's smart, but I don't see her sorting this out" She paused "There's Luna, but I'm pretty sure Ginny needs someone who's less crazy than she is at the moment"_

"Luna - are you coming?" Hermione turned, then stopped in her tracks when her friend shook her head.

"I'm going to be staying here a few days" The young Ravenclaw replied "Harry's not sleeping well, so I'm going to be spending a few nights with him" She turned and walked down the corridor, leaving Hermione staring after her in surprise. She turned to Ron, who had a similar expression on his face.

"Did she just say......"

"Uh-huh"

"So do you think....."

"I don't know" Ron watched as Luna vanished in to the kitchen "I mean....."

"It's not what you think" They both turned to see Emily stood behind them, with a slight smile on her face "You know he hasn't been sleeping well?" Both Ron and Hermione nodded "Luna thinks that, if he has someone else in the room, even if they are only sitting in a chair at the side of the bed, will help him sleep a little better"

"I suppose" Hermione nodded thoughtfully "But why Luna? Why not me, or Ron?"

"Because she volunteered" Ron replied with a slight smile "And we didn't" Hermione blushed, and hung her head.

"Don't feel bad, Min" Emily smiled kindly "I know you - both of you - care for him, but I think both he and she are starting to work out how they feel about each other, and this is her way of making the first move" Hermione nodded, her blush fading. She turned to Ron.

"We should go - your parents are probably starting to worry" She paused, then grinned "What with you and Gin being in the house of rebellion and all"

"Oh come on" Ron threw up his hands in exasperation "That was three years ago! My parents don't think Harry and Dawn are a bad influence any more!" He smiled slyly at her "You, on the other hand, they're not so sure about" Emily burst out laughing at the outraged look that crossed Hermione's face.

"Before your girlfriend slaps you....."

"You think I'm only going to slap him for that?" Hermione smirked.

".....I do have one question" Emily glanced at the lounge door "Why is Ginny taking this so well?"

"Oh - you thought there'd be screams and tantrums and general badness?" Both Ron and Hermione grinned when Emily nodded "Well - it seems that last year was so quiet - Pettigrew not withstanding - that she had some time to think" She saw Emily looking curious "Yes, I know - finding out my sister could think was a surprise to me as well"

"Pardon me?" Ron's face fell as he heard his sister's voice behind him. Hermione giggled as he turned round to see Ginny stood, hands on hips, glaring at him. For a moment, they stared at each other, then Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"If it helps, I don't think I need to slap you any more"

_Ginny glanced back at the others, then turned to face the sink. She closed her eyes, and let her mind drift. _

_A moment later, she hissed out a word, and opened her eyes to see the sink began to descend, revealing a tube sloping downwards. She grinned, and turned to face the rest of the group, only to see two of them staring at her in surprise._

_"What?"_

_"You said 'open'" Harry replied, and Dawn nodded. She glanced at Hermione and Ron, who both shook their heads._

_"So I get why Ginny speaks parseltongue" Hermione glanced at her, then turned to Harry and Dawn "If she's been being possessed by the spirit of Voldemort, he would need her to be able to command the basilisk. But you two....." She stared at them, but Harry simply shrugged._

_"I have no idea" He looked around "But maybe we can discuss this later - when we're not hunting a giant, magical, killer snake" The others nodded, and one by one, they shot down the tunnel._

_Five minutes later, they arrived in front of a giant metal door. Ginny glanced at Harry._

_"You want to try it?" She asked. Harry shrugged and took a step forward._

_"Open" He said, but Ginny shook her head._

_"Don't think about it - just let your mind wander" He looked at her for a moment, then tried again. A moment later, the door swung open, revealing a large, expansive chamber. He turned to Ginny, who pulled out the diary from her pocket._

_"I want him out of my mind" She said firmly "And I want that creature dead"_

"Did your meeting go well?" Molly asked as as Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked out of the floo in The Burrow.

"More or less" Ginny nodded "We've decided what we're going to do for the summer"

"Didn't Harry come back with you?" Molly turned to Ron "I thought he was coming for tea tonight?" Ron and Ginny exchanged glances, while Hermione stared at the floor.

"It seems he hasn't been sleeping well" Ron replied after a few moments "So he decided to stay at home, and try and get some rest"

"Okay" Molly nodded "Do you think I can send him something? Potions maybe?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "It's only been one or two nightmares, and one or two disrupted nights" She smiled reassuringly "Maybe if he's still having problems when we go back then we should do something"

"I suppose" Molly sounded doubtful "Well - go wash up for tea" The three children bounded out of the lounge, and up the stairs in to Ron's room.

"You didn't tell her?" Hermione asked "She's going to find out sooner or later"

"Can you blame me?" Ron replied with a slight smile "I mean - do you want to tell her Harry's found a girlfriend?" He glanced at his sister "A girlfriend that isn't her daughter?"

_"Have you found them yet, Albus?" Molly and Arthur sat opposite Dumbledore in his office, staring intently at him._

_"I'm afraid not" The Headmaster replied "Both Ronald and Ginevra seem to have completely vanished. The wards are unable to locate them, and the twins say that they can't find them either - nor the others"_

_"Others?" Molly narrowed her eyes "It's him again, isn't it? He's dragged my babies in to trouble again?"_

_"Now, Molly, you have to look at the upside of this" Dumbledore said quickly, before Molly could continue her rant "Harry Potter has a destiny. He is already more famous than anyone alive, and when he defeats Voldemort for a second time, he will become the most famous wizard who ever lived. More famous than Merlin, more famous than Gandalf" He paused "And your children - Ron and Ginny - will be by his side. If they stick with him - help him win, then their names will be spoken in the same breath" He resisted the urge to smile as he saw Molly's eyes light up._

_"You really think so?" Molly glanced at Arthur, who was also smiling. Dumbledore let the twinkle return to his eyes, then said the one thing he knew would seal the deal, from Molly's perspective at least._

_"I understand that Ginevra has feelings for young Harry" He said in an off-hand tone "Perhaps if they were to spend more time together, he might develop a similar attraction?" Molly opened her mouth, but before she could respond, the door to the Headmaster's office opened, and a moment later, Harry walked in, carrying a velvet bag. A few seconds later, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dawn followed him in._

_"Headmaster - I believe this belongs to you" Harry dumped the bag on his desk "Be careful - I think some of the fangs still have venom in them, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt accidentally" He glanced at Molly and Arthur "Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley" He nodded, then turned back to the Headmaster "Just out of curiosity, how is it that you have wards that can detect when a first year girl performs the slightest bit of magic, and yet can't detect a giant, killer, magical snake that is attacking your students?"_

"You really don't have to do this Lu" Harry looked over from his bed at the blonde sat in the corner of the room.

"I know" She smiled fondly at him "But studies have shown that people who go without sleep for too long sometimes attract echrons, and, as you know, that never ends well"

"To say the least" Harry grinned, then yawned "Okay - I'll give it a shot. But I can't promise we won't end up with echrons all over the place"

"I'll take the risk" Luna replied "Sleep now - I'll be here" She watched as he closed his eyes "After all, you were there for me"

_Harry and Dawn stood in the infirmary, hand in hand, watching Madam Pomfrey administer the mandrake potion to the petrified students. They had asked Ginny to come along, but she'd declined, saying that she couldn't face them just yet. _

_They smiled as the school Healer came to the last of the patients, and gave her the antidote. For a few moments, nothing seemed to happen, then her skin changed from a motley grey to a normal, healthy pink. After two minutes, she stretched, yawned and sat up. She stared around in confusion for a few seconds, then she caught sight of Harry and Dawn, and gave them a soft grin._

_"I knew you would come for me"_

"How you doing, love?" Alison sat down on the end of Dawn's bed as the young girl sat reading a book.

"Me? I'm fine" She smiled.

"You sure?" Alison looked at her steadily "Because it occurred to me that, since everyone was being concerned about Harry, and worrying about Harry, that you might be feeling a tad left out, or unappreciated" Dawn tilted her head to one side, then shrugged.

"I admit this year wasn't easy, and being stuck underwater for two hours wasn't the most fun I've ever had, but compared to my second year, this one has been a walk in the park" She smiled "So thank you for worrying, but honestly - I'm fine"

"Okay" Alison nodded and stood up, then turned back to her "I forgot to ask - what do you think about Luna and Harry?"

"I think they are good for each other" Dawn smiled again "Harry needs some fun in his life, and Luna is nothing if not fun" Alison smirked "And Luna could use a little.... grounding from time to time"

"Which is something Harry is eminently able to provide" Alison finished, then frowned "How do you think Molly's going to react?" Dawn grinned.

"I don't know, but if I could be there when she finds out, I think it would make my year"

_"Min - can I borrow a copy of your homework?" Ron stared imploringly at Hermione._

_"No, Ron, you can't" She shook her head "But if you like I can help you with yours" Ron, who had been about to frown, smiled suddenly._

_On the other side of the room Harry glanced at his sister, and they shared a smile over the antics of their friends._

_"Do you think they'll work it out this year?" Dawn asked quietly._

_"I hope so" Harry smirked "I don't think I can take another year of this" They both glanced over again, and watched as Hermione raised her wand, and cast a basic spell. A few seconds later, both she and Ron leapt to their feet in surprise. The siblings exchanged glances again, then stood up and walked over to their friends._

_"What's up?" Dawn asked. Hermione glanced at her, then pointed at the table. Harry looked down, then back up at his friend, totally nonplussed._

_"That's Scabbers" He said "Ron's rat" He stared at her blankly "He's had him since we started. You met him on the train, when Ron tried that yellow spell thing"_

_"But look!" Hermione turned back and pointed her wand at the rat "Illumus Magus" A beam of warm, blue light enveloped the creature, then suddenly changed to a bright yellow. Hermione cancelled the spell, and turned back to Harry, who was still looking at her blankly._

_"So - it's a magical rat" Harry shrugged "If it's lived in The Burrow for twelve years, wouldn't it soak up some background magic?"_

_"No - you're missing the point" Ron replied "The spell Minnie used detects various types of magic" He glanced at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly "The spell's colour reflects the magical...."_

_"Ability" Hermione supplied._

_"Ability the person, or in this case, the animal has" He turned and stared back at the rat._

_"What does bright yellow mean?" Dawn asked, glancing between them._

_"It means that Scabbers isn't a rat" Hermione said, glancing at Ron "It means he is an animagus" She saw Harry and Dawn nod "It means he's a wizard" As she finished speaking, there was a gasp from some of the students, then a low, deep voice spoke._

_"Very good, Miss Granger" They span to see a man in tatty robes stood in front of the fireplace. He had, apparently, grabbed Ron's wand from the table, and was now pointing towards them. Harry moved his hand, trying to reach his wand, but the man shook his head "I wouldn't, if I were you, Harry - you may be the boy who lived, but I will kill you where you stand" Harry dropped his hand, then tilted his head to one side._

_"Uncle Peter" He said after a few moments "You seem smaller than I remember"_

_"You were a baby when you last saw me" Peter Pettigrew shrugged "Now you're all grown up" He raised the wand again "And if you want to stay that way, you'll let me go"_

_"And if we don't?" Dawn took a step sideways, putting herself between Peter and Harry._

_"Then I will kill you all, and go anyway" He paused "I'm wanted for treason, conspiracy to murder and being a Death Eater. If you think I won't kill a bunch of children....."_

_"We believe you" Harry held up his hands "Just go, and we won't stop you" Peter stared at him for a moment, then, backing along the wall, moved towards the portrait hole._

_A few seconds before he reached it, there was a scuffle from the edge of the room, and Harry span as he heard a voice yell out the incantation for a blasting curse._

_The wall above Pettigrew's head exploded in a shatter of wood, and a moment later, the animagus returned fire._

_Seconds later, the entire room was alight with spell fire._

"Minister Fudge - Director Bones is here to see you" Fudge stood up as Amelia walked in to his office.

"Director - this is an unexpected pleasure" He gestured to the seat in front of his desk "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Voldemort" She said.

"He's dead" Fudge stared at her "Harry Potter killed him twelve years ago"

"Well - that's the thing" She pulled out a parchment from her robes "What I am about to tell you is classified beyond top secret. Only four people in The Ministry know about this, and maybe fifteen more in the rest of the world" She paused "The parchment is encoded with a secrecy spell, that - once you read the contents - will prevent you from discussing this with anyone else, unless they know you know" She held it out to him. He stared at it for a moment, then looked up at her.

"Do you think I need to read this?"

"Yes" She nodded, and a moment later he took the parchment and glanced over it. A second later, he read over it again, then looked up.

"This is true?" He asked.

"Yes" She nodded again "Fourteen months ago, after the Pettigrew incident at Hogwarts, I brought Harry and his godfather here to take the sphere, and listen to the prophecy"

"And the interpretations - they couldn't be mistaken?"

"No" She shook her head with a sigh "The three other people - aside from me - who have seen this - all agree that while Harry vanquished Voldemort when he was a kid, there is no way he could've killed him" She gestured to the middle of it "The order of events - the marking, the power and the killing each other - indicates that they will happen after the vanquishing part, and have to happen in that order"

"Bugger" Fudge sighed "So you think Potter is telling the truth? That he is really back?"

"I think he is, but that's not what concerns me, Cornelius" She paused "You saw the name on the top of the parchment?" He glanced down then up again.

"Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore?" Amelia nodded "He knew? He knew all of this?" He paused "So when he tried to take Harry away from Mr Black...."

"We think he was trying to gain control over Harry's future. Now - the more charitable person would say it was so he could guide Harry properly, and ensure that The Boy Who Lived would become The Man Who Lived and kill Voldemort once and for all"

"And the less charitable person?" Amelia paused, took a deep breath, let it out, then rested her hands on the desk.

"If I asked you thirteen years ago - before Voldemort's fall - who the most famous and well loved wizard in the country was, who would you say?"

"Albus Dumbledore" Fudge replied without thinking "Aside from being Headmaster, he defeated Grindelwald" He shrugged "Personally I can't stand him" Amelia grinned.

"I know how you feel" She paused "But consider this - if Mr Potter fulfils this prophecy - if he kills Voldemort - how long do you think Albus will keep his position?"

"You think Dumbledore wants him to lose?" Fudge couldn't hide his disbelief "That he wants Voldemort to win?"

"No" Amelia shook her head "But imagine the prestige, power, respect and admiration he would get from being the mentor, the guardian and the man who helped train The Boy Who Lived" She saw Fudge's face light up with understanding "I think he sees Mr Potter as his tool - his way to ensure his place in history"

"It makes sense, I suppose" Fudge nodded "If Mr Potter does it without him, he will be sidelined and forgotten" He paused, then allowed himself to smile "Why does that give me such a warm, tingly feeling?"

"I couldn't begin to imagine, sir" Amelia grinned at him.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Fudge leaned forward.

"I'm glad you asked" Amelia smiled "Because I have an idea...."

_"MR POTTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Professor McGonagall jumped to her feet as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny burst in to her classroom, closely followed by Luna Lovegood and Lauria Turner._

_"Peter Pettigrew has taken my sister hostage, and is trying to escape the wards" Harry said quickly "I need you to get the Headmaster to lock down the school, and call out the guard" McGonagall stared at him in disbelief._

_"Peter Pettigrew?" She said after a minute or so "What are you talking about?"_

_"Get Dumbledore to lock down the school before he kills my sister!" Harry yelled in reply._

_"Mr Potter - I do not respond to that tone of voice. You will address me with proper..."_

_"He's going to kill my sister, Professor, so forgive me if I am not using the proper tone" Harry said "Are you going to talk to Dumbledore?"_

_"Not until you explain...." She trailed off as Harry turned and stormed out of the room, followed by the rest of his group._

_Once they were outside, Harry stopped and held his hand up._

_"Lauria, Luna - I need you to get in touch with Uncle Sirius. I don't care how you do it - whether you leave the grounds, break in to Dumbledore's office or set fire to the greenhouses - just get hold of him and bring him here"_

_"Yes, Harry" They both replied, then bolted off down the corridor._

_"Ron, Hermione - go to the Entrance hall, and out in to the grounds. If you find him, send up a flare, and keep track of him"_

_"You don't want us to capture him?"_

_"He's a fully grown Dark Wizard, and we're thirteen" He glanced at Ginny "Some of us aren't even that" He turned back "All we need to do is stall him until help arrives"_

_"Yes, boss" Harry smirked as they realised what they said "Oh - you know what we mean" Hermione added, then both she and Ron turned and sprinted away down the corridor. Harry watched them for a moment, then turned to Ginny._

_"So - you ready?"_

_"Yes, boss" She grinned at him "Lets go find us a rat"_

Luna glanced at the door as it opened. It had been a week since she'd started spending nights watching Harry sleep, and - she reflected - it seemed to be working. In the previous seven days, he'd only had two nightmares, and, after talking with her for a few minutes, had managed to go straight back to sleep. She knew she couldn't stay there for ever - the downside of watching him sleep was that she wasn't getting a lot of sleep herself, and the day before she'd actually fallen asleep during lunch.

"Lu?" Sirius peaked his head round the door "Do you have a moment?" Luna glanced at the sleeping form of her boyfriend, then slowly stood up and walked out of the room.

"What's up?" She asked in a sleepy voice "Has something happened?" He saw the look of fear in her eyes, and shook his head quickly.

"Nothing bad" He smiled "Sorry - I didn't think" He paused "I've had a request from Minister Fudge and Director Bones. They want to see Harry and me, this afternoon" He paused "Do you think he's up to it?"

"Yes" She nodded "He's slept through the past three nights, and you must have noticed he's been a lot more peppy during the day" She paused "Which, I admit, is more than can be said for me" She smiled as he nodded "But yes - I think he is up to a meeting with them. Did they say what it was about?"

"I think Amelia's told him the prophecy, and The Minister wants to talk to him about it, and what's going to happen next" He paused "And I think they want to talk about what they're going to do about Dumbledore as well" She grinned.

"It's about time" She glanced back at the door "He should be awake in about an hour or so" She paused "I really don't want to do this, but do you think you could sit with him until then? I don't think I can keep my eyes open any more"

"Go sleep" He gave her a quick hug "Do you want to come with us this afternoon?" She smirked.

"If I can be sure I won't fall asleep in The Minister's Office, I would consider it an honour" She paused, yawned, then smiled "I'm glad your friends with Minister Bones, Uncle Sirius"

"Me too, Lu" He replied, then, putting his hands on her shoulders, turned her round and gave her a slight push towards the spare bedroom she'd been sleeping in "Now go sleep, before you fall down"

_"Luna? What are you doing on the floor?" Emily stared down as the young girl shot out of the floo._

_"Dawn's been kidnapped by Peter Pettigrew and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are hunting her down, and Lauria is about to come shooting out of the floo behind me, assuming Dumbledore hasn't caught her" Luna rolled to one side as Lauria appeared in the fire and stepped out of it in a graceful manner "Or she's going to walk out of it looking like a million galleons"_

_"What can I say?" Lauria grinned, then turned to Emily "Is Uncle Sirius here? And Uncle Remus if possible?" She realised Emily was still staring at them._

_"Peter Pettigrew?" Their aunt asked in surprise._

_"He's got Dawn, and he's going to kill her" Luna said in a tone that neither of them had ever heard her use before "So if Sirius and Remus are here, then tell us, otherwise we'll go back to Hogwarts and do this on our own" She stared at her aunt "So what's it going to be?"_

xoxox

"Mr Black, Mrs Black" Fudge nodded as Sirius and Emily entered the room, then glanced at the two students "Mr Potter and.... I'm sorry - I'm afraid I don't know your name, young lady"

"Luna Lovegood, Minister" Luna gave a slight bow "You probably know my father - Eric...."

"The editor of The Quibbler" Fudge nodded with a slight smile "I have to say - some of his editorials are... interesting to say the least"

"Thank you, sir" Luna grinned "I will be sure to tell him that" Fudge stared at her for a moment, then turned back to Sirius.

"If you'd all like to take a seat, Amelia will be joining us shortly" He sat down behind his desk "Firstly - well I guess I should say I'm very sorry about the past month" He turned to Harry "I didn't want to believe you, and I'm afraid I let my fear get the better of me" Before anyone could reply he held his hand up "Yes - I know it's no excuse, but hopefully I can rectify some of my mistakes, and make some amends"

"We'd like that, Minister" Sirius nodded "I take it Director Bones has told you the prophecy?"

"Yes" Fudge replied seriously "Harry - I can't begin to imagine the stress you are under, but believe me when I say I will do anything in my power to help you fulfil your destiny"

"Thanks" Harry grinned, causing Fudge to smile back "Because I don't think Snumblebore is going to say the same, unless I am willing to turn over control of my entire life to him" He blinked in surprise when Fudge burst out laughing.

"Snumblebore?" The Minister asked, still laughing "You call him Snumblebore?"

"Dawn's invention" Emily replied with a smile "None of us have very much respect for our illustrious Headmaster, but what with everything he has done, and tried to do to Harry, Dawn has taken it a tad more personally" Fudge smiled.

"So she is her father's, and her adoptive father's daughter?" He asked, causing Sirius to blush, and the others to laugh. Fudge glanced up as the door opened and Amelia came in "Ah - Director. Please have a seat"

"Thank you" She took the seat next to his desk, meaning that both she and The Minister were facing their guests "Mr Black, Mr Potter"

"Amelia" Sirius returned the nod "May I present my wife, Emily, my son Harry and his...." He glanced at Harry, who, after a quick exchange of glances with Luna, turned back and nodded "His girlfriend Luna Lovegood" He suppressed a grin as Luna seemed to flush with pride at the introduction.

"Mrs Black, Miss Lovegood" She nodded again "I realise that this meeting has come of somewhat of a surprise to you, but we wanted to talk to you for a number of reasons" She glanced at Fudge, who nodded for her to continue "Firstly - we are going to keep Voldemort's return quiet for the moment, at least to the public"

"Why?" Harry asked "Wouldn't it be easier to protect people if they knew they were in danger to begin with?"

"Yes, and to that end, we are going to let key members of The Ministry know, including most of the Auror Corps" Fudge replied "However, and I can't believe I am about to say this, Dumbledore does have a point" He saw both Harry and Luna smirk "Yes - I know, it came as a surprise to me as well. But if Voldemort believes that it is just you and Dumbledore ranting about him, he might not feel the urge to rush his plans"

"Whereas if you announce it to the world, he might start an all out war" Emily nodded "Do you want us to keep quiet as well?"

"No" Amelia shook her head "In fact - we want you to keep talking about it, and try to convince as many other people as you can to talk about it as well"

"Because if we suddenly started toeing the Ministry line, even Voldemort would suspect something was up?"

"He might be evil, insane and a maniac, but never forget he is ruthless, cunning and very dangerous" Amelia replied "There is also another part to this - due to the problems with last year's Defence Teacher, the Hogwarts' Board of Governors has overridden his choice, and selected the professor for this year"

"Who?"

"A woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge" Fudge replied, then leaned back as both Sirius and Luna let out an exclamation of anger.

"The woman who wrote the most recent anti-werewolf laws?" Sirius yelled "She's going to be teaching? You're going to let her near children?"

"Hear me out" Fudge held up his hand, and both Sirius and Luna quietened down "Now - I admit when I suggested her initially, it was because I wanted a loyal spy inside Hogwarts, to keep an eye on Dumbledore and...." He glanced apologetically at Harry "Well - you"

"And now?"

"If Dumbledore is trying to gain control of your life, wouldn't it be helpful to have a friend on the staff? One who can let you know what's going on in the staff room, and inform you of anything she might overhear in her day to day duties?" Fudge relaxed as his four guests smiled "I know Dolores hasn't exactly been a model of virtue and equality, but she is loyal to The Ministry, and to me" He paused "She can be of great help to you over the next year or so, if you'll let her?" He leaned back as the four of them exchanged a few glances, and - he noticed - a few hand signals as well. A moment later, Sirius turned back to face him.

"I don't like her, Minister, but if you can assure me she will protect Harry, Dawn, Luna and their friends, I have no problems with her taking the job" He paused "Is she good at defence?"

"She achieved an O on both her OWLS and Newts, and holds a Mastery" Amelia replied "She is more than qualified, and is fully capable of defending the children"

"Good" Harry smiled "Because if this year is anything like the last two, I think we will need all the help we can get"

_Dawn shivered as Pettigrew dragged her through the forest. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she was fairly certain that - wherever it was, it wasn't somewhere she wanted to be. She glanced up at her captor's face, then paused as she saw a flash of movement to her left._

_Schooling her face in to a mask of terror - which wasn't as hard as she would've liked - she glanced again, then turned to Peter._

_"You'll never get away with this" She said "By now Harry will've gone to Dumbledore, and the wards will be locked down. The moment you try to cross them, they'll have you"_

_"Who says I'm going to cross the wards?" Pettigrew replied with a smirk "And your precious brother won't let anyone do anything while I've got you"_

_"Are you sure about that?" Peter skidded to a halt as two figures stepped out in to his path._

_"Don't move!" He placed his wand against Dawn's left temple "However fast you cast a spell, Padfoot, you can't stop me blowing her brains out"_

_"Dawn - are you alright?"_

_"Yes, Uncle Sirius" Dawn nodded slowly, not wanting to spook Peter "And if you have a chance, kill him. Don't worry about me"_

_"I'll do it" Peter tightened his grip on her arm "Don't think I won't"_

_"I believe you" Sirius replied calmly "And I don't want my daughter hurt" He glanced at the woman next to him "Em - put your wand down" His wife glared at Peter for a moment, then slowly complied. Sirius also dropped his wand on the ground "Now - perhaps we can talk about this like adults"_

_"If you let me past, I will leave Summer here" Peter replied "If you so much as twitch, I will leave her brains all over the fores...."_

_   
**THUNK!**   
_

_Peter collapsed in a heap, wand dropping to the floor. Dawn stared at her brother, who was holding a huge iron bar, then turned to Pettigrew, pulled her foot back, and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs._

_"DAWN!" Emily yelled "What do you think you are doing?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing, Aunty Em?" Dawn pulled her leg back again, but before she could let fly, she felts arms encircle her from behind. She turned, and buried her head in her brother's chest._

_"I think what Aunty Em means is that, if you are going to kick a guy in the nuts, make sure he is awake to enjoy it" Harry said with a soft smile "Otherwise - what's the point?"_

"Harry, Lu - Arthur and Percy are walking this way" Emily said softly as the four of them left Fudge's office "If you want to keep Molly in the dark...."

"Lu?" Harry asked, but Luna merely tightened her hold on his hand. He smiled, then turned back to his adoptive mother "I guess that answers that"

"Sirius" Arthur nodded as he and his son came to a halt in front of them "What brings you to the Ministry today?"

"We decided to give it one more shot - convincing him about Voldemort, but it seems he is as stubborn as ever" Sirius shrugged "I'm not sure what he's planning, but I suspect this year might not be easy"

"Well - you know you have our full support" Percy replied, then glanced at Harry and Luna, and his eyes widened "Harry? Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

_"Director Bones - to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore looked up as the Head of the DMLE walked down the Great Hall._

_"A fire-fight in Gryffindor Tower? A young girl being held hostage? An arch-traitor escaping from right under your nose?" Amelia stared at him in disbelief "I am here to escort Mr and Mrs Black, and Harry and Summer..." She heard a muffled yell from the Gryffindor table, and smirked "My apologies - I am here to escort Mr and Mrs Black and Harry and Dawn Potter to The Ministry, to see what they can tell us"_

_"You can use my office" Dumbledore said quickly "There is no need for them to leave school"_

_"While I am sure your office would be suitable, I believe that The Ministry would be a better place to discuss how a wanted criminal managed to hide in your school for three years, and how he managed to escape" Amelia smiled "Now - unless you are going to ban the Potters from leaving, I think we should be on our way" She held her breath, wondering if he would dare to protest. A moment later, he merely shrugged._

_"Very well - if that's the way you feel, they may go. However I would remind you this is a school night, and ask you not to keep them out too late"_

_"Of course" She grinned, then turned and walked down the hall to the Gryffindor table, stopping where the Black family was sat "Mr Black - if you'd like to come with me?"_

_"By all means" He nodded, then all four members of the family stood up "Do we need a portkey or...."_

_"I have three here" She glanced at the two students "If each of you goes with one of your parents, it will make the journey a little easier"_

_"Yes, m'am" Harry replied, taking Emily's hand, while Dawn nodded and grabbed Sirius' arm._

_"Then - let's go" Amelia smiled._

"Ron, Ginny - would you come in to the kitchen for a moment?" Arthur spoke in a calm voice, and smiled as his two children joined him and Percy in the small kitchen of The Burrow.

"What's up, dad?" Ginny glanced at Percy.

"We ran in to Sirius, Emily and Harry at The Ministry" Arthur said in the same, calm voice "Do you know who else was with them?" Ron and Ginny exchanged glances, then they both nodded "Was there a reason you didn't tell us about this development?"

"Mother" Ginny said simply. She stared at her father "You know she thinks that Harry and I are destined for each other, and I didn't want to spend the summer listening to her rant about it when there is nothing either I or Ron can do about it"

"Are you sure?" Arthur frowned "I mean - have you tried?"

"He thinks of me as Dawn's friend and Ron's little sister" She continued "He thinks of me as his little sister - he treats me like he treats Dawn"

"But Luna is Dawn's friend" Percy said "So...."

"Luna is.... different than most girls" Ron grinned.

"True" Arthur returned the smile, then turned back to his only daughter "And you can't see a way round this? You can't...."

"No" Ron spoke before Ginny could "Luna and Harry are good for each other - from what we've seen since school ended - and before that - they make each other happy. I won't interfere in that, not even for you, Dad"

"Me neither" Ginny added "Luna's my friend. Harry's my friend. If they are happy, I'm happy" Arthur gazed at both of them, the nodded.

"Very well. I will tell Molly about what happened, and what you two think" He paused "I have no doubt she will wish to discuss it with both of you, probably at great length, but if it helps, I think you're both right"

"Thanks, Dad" Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek, then glanced at her watch "We're invited for tea at Harry's. Do you mind if we go now?"

"Not at all" He couldn't help smirking. Although his entire family - for as long as he could remember - had been sorted in to Gryffindor - he was well aware that spending the past few years with Harry had put somewhat of a Slytherin cunning and sneakiness in to his two youngest children. Which in the current situation, he reflected, was not at all a bad thing.

_"...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...." The orb fell silent, and Amelia turned back to the waiting group._

_"Well - that blows" Dawn said in a soft voice, reaching out to take her brother's hand._

_"How many people know about this?" Emily asked._

_"Excluding you four and me, only one other person" Amelia replied, causing them all to gape at her in disbelief._

_"Who?" Sirius asked, but before Amelia could answer, Harry interrupted._

_"APWBD" He pointed to the glowing sphere, where the series of initials was clearly visible, then continued in a resigned tone "Which, I guess, explains a lot" He looked up at Amelia, who nodded in understanding "He's been trying to run my life, because he knows I am the only one who can kill Voldemort"_

_"Yes" Amelia nodded again "Which is, I think, why he seems much more concerned with you than he does with Sum..." She trailed off at the glare in the young girl's eyes "Dawn - sorry"_

_"Okay - so now we know" Sirius said in a matter-of-fact tone "What can we do about it?"_

"So - that's where we are up to at the moment" Sirius looked round the room to see everyone nodding "While I can't say I like this Umbridge woman, Minister Fudge is right in that she will be a lot of help"

"So you want us to keep talking about Voldemort's return?" Lauria asked.

"Yes and no" Harry replied with a smile "If anyone asks you, tell the truth - he's back and he killed Lucinda. But don't go out of your way to spread the news - only when asked"

"Or if someone calls Harry a liar" Dawn added.

"Or if anyone calls me a liar" He continued as if she hadn't spoken "But no picking fights or starting them" He glanced at Sirius and Remus who both nodded.

"Although I hope it doesn't come to blows, don't hesitate to defend yourself if you're attacked" Remus said "But only if you are attacked - I don't want anyone firing first"

"Yes, Uncle Remus" They all chorused together, causing him to smile.

"The other reason we asked you to come here is to give you all a present" Alison said after a moment, then picked up a bag "We don't expect Voldemort to attack this year - he isn't strong enough to start a war, and with The Ministry and Dumbledore both denying his return, we think he will feel confident enough to wait before making his move"

"But...." Ron said

"But, after the last four years, we aren't taking anything for granted" Alison continued "So, we are giving each of you a portkey that will return you here, in case of emergency" She reached in to the bag, and started handing out necklaces "Wear these at all times, and if you need to use them, just say 'there's no place like home', and it will return you to this room" She watched as they all put them on "Now, if you'll all hold still for a second" She pulled out her wand "Endara ad animus compressara" A soft blue light filled the room, then faded "Excellent"

"To the spirit bind?" Hermione frowned "You're binding the necklaces to us?"

"More or less" Alison nodded "It means that these portkeys can only be used by the people who are in the room right now. Anyone else who tries to use them, even with the correct activation phrase, will find themselves dumped in the DMLE" She paused "I think" She paused again, then shrugged "Hell - for all I know, they might end up in Siberia" There were a few laughs "Anyway - we just wanted to ensure you were all safe, and that you could escape if you needed to" She glanced at Harry and Dawn, who were both smiling.

"Do you think he would've let me keep it on?" She asked her brother "Or would that have classed as cheating?"

_"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore's voice resounded through The Great Hall, and would've quietened everyone present if they hadn't already been shocked in to silence by the fourth name coming out of the Goblet._

_Harry felt his sister's hand tighten on his._

_"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore called again, turning to stare down the hall at the group near the door._

_"I don't have a choice, do I?" Harry asked quietly._

_"Maybe Dad can help" Dawn whispered "I mean - Dumbledore doesn't know what we know, and maybe we can use it against him?"_

_"No" Luna suddenly turned to face them "You have to do this - you can't avoid it" Everyone turned to stare at her._

_"What do you mean Lu?"_

_"HARRY POTTER - COME UP HERE NOW!" McGonagall's voice pierced their conversation, and Harry turned and frowned at her._

_"I'll tell you later" Luna replied in an urgent tone "But Harry - trust me. If you don't do this, it will end badly for everyone"_

"They couldn't have made it any prettier?" Luna was playing with the necklace "I mean - it's nice, but it is kind of plain" Harry gazed fondly at her for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Well - there's a reason for that" He replied, sitting down beside her "Two reasons actually. First - can you picture me in a pretty necklace?" She tilted her head to one side, then grinned.

"Yes, but I've always had an over-active imagination" She smirked as he laughed.

"Well - how about Ron?" He smiled as she nodded "But, aside from the aesthetic side, Sirius and Remus wanted to create a united front. When we return to school, all wearing the same necklaces, it will send a signal to Dumbledore that we - all of us - stand together"

"Which will annoy him no end" Luna nodded, then gave him a dazzling grin "Sounds like this year should be a lot of fun!"

_"I had a dream last night" Luna said in a quiet, determined voice. After Harry had been drawn in to the tournament, Dawn had summoned Sirius and Emily, and now they, along with Harry, were sat with Luna in Harry's dorm._

_"I take it it wasn't good?" Harry asked._

_"Not so much" Luna sighed "There was an oldish woman with red hair, and an oldish man with jet-black hair. They were sitting playing chess" She paused "She was winning, but only just" She shook her head "Anyway - when they noticed me, they both smiled, and turned to face me and said hello"_

_"They knew who you were?" Dawn frowned._

_"Apparently" Luna shrugged "Then they told me that tomorrow would be a big day - one that changed the world. And that if you - they referred to you by name - didn't enter the tournament, then the entire world would be lost"_

_"Did they say why?" Emily asked quietly._

_"The man told me that you can't fight smoke and mirrors, but that by summer - by tournament's end - we'll have a real live enemy to fight. One we can hurt" She paused "One we can kill" The four Potters stared at her for a few moments, then Sirius sighed._

_"Voldemort's returning" He said, and Luna nodded "But if Harry doesn't take part...."_

_"He'll stay a wraith for a little while longer, and get stronger and stronger" She said in a whisper "He'll get so strong, he will be undefeatable" She turned to Harry "I'm sorry, I really am"_

_"I know" He smiled at her, then turned to Sirius and Emily "So - mum, dad - I guess I am the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion"_

"Is everyone ready?" Sirius surveyed the room, and saw everyone nod "Pendants in place?" He gave a smirk as they all nodded again. A few days before, Ron had insisted that the necklaces were now referred to as pendants - he didn't like the idea of being teased for wearing jewellery at school, but a pendent was apparently okay "Good. Ron, Ginny and Hermione are meeting us there, and Lauria said she would be along later - her parents have something to do this morning, and will meet us for lunch" He looked around "Okay - lets go have some fun!"

_"Have you ever had dreams like that before?" Dawn asked Luna later that night._

_"Once.... maybe twice" Luna frowned "I remember one the night before my mother died"_

_"You knew...."_

_"The same two people. They told me that my mother was going away, and that it was for the best"_

_"Your mother's death was a good thing?" Dawn's eyebrows nearly disappeared in to her hair._

_"It seems that some of the spells she was working on when she died could've been useful to Voldemort during his first rise" Luna held up her hand before Dawn could respond "She would never have worked with him, and would've died before turning over her research, but...." She trailed off, then shook her head "The other one - I think I can remember it, but sometimes I can't"_

_"What was it about?"_

_"Something about Little Miss Muffet. Curds and Whey. And July the 30th" She realised Dawn was looking at her with a confused expression "Yeah - it was very rambley, and didn't make all that much sense to me either. And I am starting to wonder if I dreamed it at all, because the other two seem so strong, so clear" She shrugged "Anyway - those are all the dreams I've had, and, to be honest, I hope that is the last one" She shivered "I don't like knowing the future"_

_"Not even if it's about Harry?" Dawn smiled slyly._

_"Not even then"_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry span round, sighed and turned to Sirius.

"'Lets go have some fun' you say"

"You knew she was going to talk to you sooner or later" Sirius replied with a grin "Did you really think she'd miss Return To School day?"

"I know" Harry sighed again "But still - was one day of peace too much to ask?"

"Apparently so" Luna reached out and took his hand. He turned to face her, to see she was holding the pendent in her other hand "But, like you said, we're in this together" He smiled back, then turned to see Molly and Arthur Weasley stood in front of him.

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley" He nodded politely "You're looking well"

"Is it true?" Molly glared at him "Is what Arthur told me the truth?"

"What did he tell you?" Harry asked innocently.

"That after leading my daughter on for three years - pretending you liked her, making her like you - that after three years of stringing her along, you've taken up with this...." She waved her hand, but stopped when she realised Harry had pulled his wand out of his robes.

"Mrs Weasley - before you finish that sentence, I want you take a few seconds to think about it" He stared at her unflinchingly.

"Harry - put your wand down" Luna said softly "You aren't going to hurt her, and the longer you point the wand at her, the more likely someone is to notice, and think you are really threatening her" He shrugged, then put his wand back in to his robes.

"She's right, Molly" He smiled "I'm not going to hurt you, even if you were about to call my girlfriend names"

"So what about Ginny?" Molly yelled again "You've been stringing her along - making her fall in love with you - and now this!" She threw up her hands "If your mother were alive....."

"My mother is alive" Harry replied sharply "She's stood just over yonder"

"Her?" Molly sneered "She's not even a real witch - I can't imagine what possessed Sirius to sully the Black family bloodline with...." He trailed off as she realised that both Harry and Luna were now holding wands on her. Harry glanced at Luna, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"I can let an insult to me go, but calling Aunty Em names?" She frowned at Molly "Mrs Weasley - for the sake of your children, or at least two of them - I'm going to give you a chance to apologise for insulting my Aunt. She's done nothing to you, and she has done everything for Harry" Molly stared at the young Ravenclaw for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm sorry - I let my temper get the better of me" She replied quietly "I am sure Mrs Black is a fine, upstanding member of society, and I am sorry I suggested otherwise"

"Thank you" Luna smiled, and lowered her wand "Harry did nothing to your daughter, Mrs Weasley. And if you'd bothered to talk to her, instead of following your own dreams and desires, and listening to foolish Mugwumps who should know better, then maybe you'd understand that having a friend like Harry is all that Ron and Ginny ever wanted, and given what you've done in the past, more than they had any reason to hope for"

"You dare...." Molly started, but Arthur took her hand.

"Molly, love - we'll talk about this some more" He turned back to the students "Until then, enjoy your day, and I am sure we will see you on Platform 9 3/4 on the 1st"

"Yes, sir" Harry smiled, then watched as they left. After they'd gone, he turned back to Luna "So - you ready to have some real fun?"

xoxox

_"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!" Harry's voice echoed through The Great Hall, silencing the entire room. Dumbledore stared back from the staff table without replying "I asked you a question, Dumbledore. Where. Is. Dawn?" Before the Headmaster could reply, Harry heard a voice from his left._

_"Your sister is missing?" He turned as Fleur stood up and walked over to him "Gabrielle wasn't in my room this morning, but Madam Maxine told me not to worry about it" She glanced up at the head table "Headmaster Dumbledore - where are our sisters?"_

_"They are perfectly safe" Dumbledore replied in a calm voice "Now both of you - you should be preparing for the Second Task. It starts in half an hour" He started to stand, but stopped when he heard Harry's reply._

_"No"_

_"Pardon me?"_

_"I said no, Dumbledore" Harry smirked "I know you have problems with that word, especially when people say it to you, but it's a fairly simple phrase"_

_"What do you mean, no?"_

_"I mean either you tell me where Gabrielle and Dawn are, or I will tear this school apart until I find them" He smiled as he saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Lauria rise to their feet. A few moments later, a number of Beauxbatons students joined them "And as you can see, I won't be alone" Dumbledore stared at them, then turned to the other two Headteachers. They both nodded, and he turned back._

_"Summer Potter, Gabrielle Delacour, Rodger Davies and Cho Chang are asleep at the bottom of The Black Lake" He said in a calm voice "The Second Task is that you have to rescue them, and bring them back to the surface within an hour"_

_"Or else?" Harry's voice remained level._

_"Or else you fail the task"_

_"And they are returned anyway?" Fleur asked._

_"Of course" Dumbledore smiled "Do you really think we would let four innocent children die because you couldn't reach them in time?"_

_"You put a thirteen year old girl in an enchanted sleep at the bottom of a lake, and you want me to think you're not a monster?" He paused "Does my father know about this?"_

_"No" Dumbledore looked at him in surprise "If he knew, he might have told you, which would have spoiled the task"_

_"And I'm guessing Fleur's parents don't know where Gabrielle is either? And the Changs and Davies?" He didn't wait for a reply "So you've taken four children, two under the age of majority, and not told their parents" He paused, then grinned "Tell me, Dumbledore - does the term kidnapping mean anything to you?"_

"Do we have everything?" Luna looked over at Harry's bag "Books? Ingredients?"

"I think so" He looked at the list she was holding up "You ready to go for ice-cream?"

"Okay" She grinned, then, taking his hand, they turned and walked down the street towards the ice-cream shop.

"So, Potter's dating the nutcase now?" They both turned to see Pansy Parkinson sneering at them "I mean - I thought The Weaslette was bad, but come on - her?"

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to your advice, Parkinson?" Harry smirked "I can't help noticing I haven't seen your boyfriend around today"

"Draco's busy dealing with important things" Pansy retorted sharply.

"Of course" Luna nodded "Avoiding arrest for Lucinda's murder"

"Being on the run as a Death Eater" Harry added.

"These things would take up his time" Luna finished, then turned back to Pansy "I'm sorry we were rude, Miss Parkinson - of course your boyfriend has a lot better things to do than spend the day with you" Pansy stared at them, then turned round and stalked off down the street. They watched her go, then Luna turned back to her boyfriend "Is it wrong that that was fun?"

_"Wands out?" Harry glanced at Lucinda, who nodded._

_"Where d'ya think we are?" She asked, looking around "Aside from a creepy-ass graveyard"_

_"I don't know" Harry replied "But I don't think this is part of the Task" He paused "Lucinda - I think you should get the trophy. Take the trophy, and leave now"_

_"I'm not leaving you behind, Harry" She smiled at him "How would it look - a loyal and noble seventh year leaving a scared little fourth year behind?" She shook her head "No way"_

_"I'm not scared" He replied, then gave a self-deprecating laugh as his voice was trembling "Okay - I'm terrified. But I have to be here. You don't"_

_"You have to be...." She trailed off as they heard the sound of a door opening. They both turned to see dull yellow light emanating from a building at the end of the graveyard. For a moment, they stared in surprise, then Harry started backing off as a dark shape came through._

_"Lucinda - go. Go now!" Harry whispered urgently. She stared down the cemetery, then slowly nodded "I'll cover you - on three?"_

_"Take care, Potter"_

_"You too" He smiled "One. Two. Thr..."  
"KILL THE SPARE!"  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Lucinda's body crashed to the ground, eyes wide open in a rictus of horror. Harry stared for a moment, then slowly turned to see two figures stood in front of them._

_"What's the matter, Potter? Did I kill your little girlfriend?" Draco's drawl echoed through the night air, while Pettigrew merely stood there, holding a bundle in his arms._

_"Uncle Peter and Malfoy. It's a dream come true" He glanced down at the body again "Was that really necessary?"_

_"We need you, Potter" Draco continued "We didn't need her - but we couldn't let her leave" He glanced over at Pettigrew "At least not yet"_

_"If you're going to kill me, then get it over with" His gaze drifted between the two Death Eaters "Because otherwise I have better things to do than listen to two people I could put together to make one long plank"_

_"Kill you?" Pettigrew said with a malicious grin "Oh Harry - if only it were that simple...."_

xoxox

Dumbledore strode down Diagon Alley, then stopped as something caught his eye. A moment later, he looked again, then shook his head in disbelief. He turned, and walked over to the table outside the ice-cream parlour.

xoxox

"Heads up, Harry" Lauria whispered from his left "Snumblebore at six o'clock"

"But it's only two thirty" Harry replied with a smirk, causing Lauria to give him a light swat on the arm. Then, as he felt Dumbledore walk up to the table, he turned to face him "Headmaster"

"Harry - do you just ignore everything I say? After our discussion at the end of term, why you are out here, in the middle of Diagon Ally?"

"Well - I tried to do my shopping at my house, and it turns out we were all out of.... pretty much everything" Harry shrugged "Why? Can you recommend anywhere else to do some shopping?" A few of the others round the table giggled, causing Dumbledore to frown.

"I meant with recent events" Dumbledore said quietly "You are putting yourself, and your friends, in danger by making yourself a target"

"In danger from whom?" Hermione asked interestedly, subtly moving her jacket so the pendant she was wearing came in to view. A few moments later, Luna and Ginny did the same.

"You know from whom" Dumbledore glanced at the pendants, then turned back to Harry "Does your guardian know you are here?"

"Our father" Dawn replied tartly "Is just down the road picking up a couple of birthday presents. He and mum will be along in a moment, if you want to talk to them" She lowered her hands, and started fiddling with her necklace.

"All the same - this is not a safe place"

"Then where is The Order?" Lauria asked, looking around theatrically "I mean - if Voldemort is going to come sweeping in, blasting the crap out of anything that moves, shouldn't there be some sign of Phoenix members lurking around?" She glanced at Ron "Ron, Gin - were your parents asked to come here today?"

"Nope" Ron shook his head, as did Ginny "Mum said the Headmaster didn't think there would be any danger to us if we came today"

"Really?" Lauria turned back to face Dumbledore "Headmaster?"

"Harry is a special case...."

"I'll say" Dawn whispered, causing Harry to swat her arm

"....and requires extra protection"

"So you don't mind if all your other students get maimed and killed, just as long as Harry's safe?" Hermione stared at him with a look of disgust on her face.

"That's not what I said, Miss Granger" Dumbledore snapped "Now - Harry - I want you to come with me now, to somewhere you will be safe" He realised Harry was now smirking, as were the others.

"Trying to kidnap my son again, Albus?" Emily slowly walked round so she was stood behind the children "I'm sure we've been through this before, with both Minister Bagnold and Minister Fudge. But if you want to get them involved again, I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind going to get them, and we can settle this right here and now, in front of the rest of your students" Dumbledore glared at her for a moment, then looked around at the crowd they were attracting.

"I'm sorry you care so little for your son's safety, Mrs Black - no doubt you will learn in time that what I do is for the best" He glanced at Harry "I just hope the time it takes doesn't hurt anyone else" He turned and stalked away. The group at the table watched him go, then Harry turned to Emily.

"I think we should go - we are attracting rather a lot of attention" He looked around at his friends "We'll see you on the platform?" They all nodded, then Luna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promised my Dad I would spend the end of the holidays with him. But I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Always" He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

_Dawn glanced over at Sirius, who was staring down in to the centre of the Quidditch pitch, and then reached out and squeezed his hand. He smiled back at her, but then they both turned back as there was a flash of light. _

_When it faded, they found themselves staring at Harry, leaning protectively over the body of a young woman._

_Dawn jumped out of her seat, and bounded down to the front of the stands, closely followed by Sirius, Emily and Hermione. Seconds later, the four reached Harry's side, just as Dumbledore came up behind him._

_"He's back" Harry whispered, not taking his eyes from Lucinda's face "Voldemort's back"_

_"Oh god" Dawn stared at Lucinda for a moment, then reached over and tilted Harry's face up until his eyes met hers "You okay?"_

_"No" He shook his head, tears running down his cheeks "She's dead - Draco killed her" There was the sound of a sharp, indrawn breath behind him, and he turned to see Dumbledore staring down at him sadly. He stared at the Headmaster for a moment, then turned back to Dawn "We should tell her parents. She died a hero - trying to save me"_

_"We will" Hermione said kindly "But we should get you to the infirmary - you need attention"_

_"I can't leave her" Harry looked back down at the body "I can't abandon her"_

_"Then we'll bring her to the infirmary as well" Emily replied, pulling out her wand and conjuring a stretcher. Hermione levitated the body on to it, then she and Emily raised it in to the air. Dawn and Sirius pulled Harry to his feet, and turned to escort him out of the pitch when they were stopped by Dumbledore's voice._

_"Harry - go to my office. We need to talk about this...."_

_"Are you insane?" Dawn screamed at him "He's been tortured, abused, injured and scared and you want to interrogate him?"_

_"I need to know what happened, Miss Potter, and only Harry can tell me"_

_"We were kidnapped. Lucinda was murdered by Draco. Pettigrew brought Voldemort back. Voldemort tortured me. I escaped" Harry said in a quiet voice "Now you know"_

xoxox

_"Alastor - I want you to keep an eye on Harry tonight" Dumbledore faced his DaDa Professor "His reluctance to talk to me makes me think Voldemort might have put him under the imperious, or at least have some control over him. If he is going dark, or under Voldemort's control, I don't want him to hurt anyone else"_

_"Yes, Albus" Moody nodded "I will go now"_

xoxox

_Dawn looked up as she saw her Defence Professor enter the infirmary. Sirius had given her her father's invisibility cloak, so that she could stay with her brother. _

_She was about to take it off when she saw Moody raise his wand and point it at Harry's bed._

_"AVADA K...."_

_"STUPEFY! INCARCEROUS! STUPEFY!" The spells blasted out of Dawn's wand, taking Moody completely by surprise. She then cast another charm, that Uncle Remus had taught her, that triggered one of the wards in the castle. A moment later, a siren broke the silence of the night, splitting the air throughout the school._

_"Dawn..." Harry woke up with a jolt, staring in surprise._

_"Moody was about to kill you" She said, not taking her eyes off the prone form of the professor "Get your wand, and help me cover him"_

_"'Kay" She heard him moving behind her, then smiled as he came up beside her, wand pointed downwards "He really tried to kill me?"_

_"The killing curse was on his lips when I stunned him" She grinned, then cast another stunning curse on him. She saw Harry raise his eyebrows "Just in case"_

Dumbledore stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, and pushed the door to McGonagall's office open without knocking.

"Albus?" She looked up in surprise "What's wrong?"

"That boy has no concept of safety, or of the greater good!" He snapped "He's sat in the middle of Diagon Ally, in bright daylight, eating ice-cream"

"Potter?" McGonagall frowned "Why would he...."

"Because he is trying to defy me. He is intentionally putting himself, and his friends, at risk just to annoy me" He shook his head "And there is nothing I can do. If I try to ensure his safety, his guardians - Black and that muggle-born witch he married - simply threaten to tell The Ministry, and I am forced to back down" He paused "Perhaps if I tell him about the prophecy - that when he is playing these childish, idiotic games he is not only risking his own life, but the entire world - perhaps he will listen to me then?"

"What about Black?" She asked "If he finds out about it, isn't there a chance he will take Harry away, to keep him safe?"

"That is a possibility" He admitted "Very well - I will wait to take him in to my confidence in regard to the prophecy, at least until I can be sure Black won't interfere again" He paused, then smiled slightly "Our new DaDa Professor...."

"Umbridge?"

"Yes, Dolores Umbridge" He nodded "She is well known for her stance on dark creatures" He paused "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage"

"In what way?"

"Although it isn't listed in any records, I believe that Mr Black hasn't been the only influence in Harry's life. From what I can gather, Mr Lupin and his wife live with the Blacks and the Potters" He smiled "And to have the saviour of the wizarding world living with a werewolf would no doubt cause Professor Umbridge some concern"

"I thought you didn't want her here?" McGonagall looked at him in confusion "You know she's Fudge's lackey"

"I know" He nodded "But if we can use her to bring Harry under our control, then I would say her appointment might not be such a terrible thing" He paused, then sighed "At least she won't be as disastrous as last year's choice"

_"I take it you can explain all this?" Dumbledore stared at the scene in the infirmary in disbelief "Because attacking a Professor is a serious matter, Miss Potter, and I would hate to have to expel you"_

_"I was sitting by Harry's bed, in case he had a nightmare, or needed me, when Moody..."_

_"Professor Moody" Dumbledore interjected._

_"When Moody came in, pulled his wand and proceeded to cast a killing curse at Harry" Dawn finished "I stunned him, tied him up, stunned him again and then stunned him twice more, just to make sure he wouldn't wake up and try to finish the job"_

_"Alastor tried to kill you?" Dumbledore stared at her in disbelief "Surely you misunderstood"_

_"He said 'Avada Ke' before I stunned him" Dawn replied "Tell me, Headmaster - how many curses start like that?"_

_"Just one" He shook his head "But why would....."_

_"STUPEFY!" Dawn jumped as Harry cast another stunning curse "Look, Headmaster - I know you are surprised. I'm surprised as well. But he's going to wake up at some point, and I don't want him to attack me again. So either deal with him, or summon Director Bones to take him away"_

_"I will take him back to my office, and talk to him there" Dumbledore turned to the body "I am sure this is just a misunderstanding, and...." He trailed off as the prone form of the professor started to shake. He noticed Harry and Dawn both raise their wands again, but this time they were mirrored by Flitwick and McGonagall. As the five of them watched, Moody transformed in to a younger man with black hair, and a vicious look._

_"Barty?" McGonagall stared in shock at the newly revealed figure, lying on the infirmary floor._

_"Who's Barty?" Dawn asked "Aside from a Death Eater"_

_"Bartemius Crouch, Junior" Snape replied "Who, according to Ministry records, died in Azkaban around ten years ago"_

_"Well this explains a lot" Harry sneered at Dumbledore "My name in the Goblet, his attempt to kill me" He paused "Do you even meet your teachers before you let them in to the school?"_

_"Mr Potter - you will not speak to the Headmaster in that fashion...."_

_"Yes, I bloody well will" Harry snapped, silencing the professor "He's been walking round the school for a year, Dumbledore. Maybe if you paid more attention to your staff, rather than trying to kidnap and control me, you might've noticed the three homicidal maniacs you've had here since I started!" He reached out and took Dawn's hand "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going back to the common room, and we're going to ensure our friends our safe....."_

_"No - you can't tell anyone about this" Dumbledore said quickly "Not until I can question him"_

_"Then try and stop us" Dawn said calmly, then she and Harry walked out of the infirmary together._

"Do we have to go back?" Harry and Dawn lay side by side in bed, staring up at the ceiling of Dawn's bedroom. Harry turned on his side to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Hogwarts. Do we have to go back?" She closed her eyes and sighed "After Snumblebore's display this afternoon, and the end of term, I think this year is going to suck"

"So you think we should go somewhere else?" Harry asked with a smile "Another magical school?"

"Fleur and Gabrielle said we'd both be welcome there" She smiled slyly at him "I think they were both a bit taken with you, Harry" He shook his head.

"Fleur is a little old for me, and her sister a little young" He smiled "Besides, I am quite happy with Luna"

"But still....."

"Would you want to leave the others behind?" He asked gently "Ginny? Lauria? Ron and Hermione?" She stared at him, then shook her head "Look - how about this. We'll get everyone together before we go back, and make sure they're all happy. And that we can escape if we need to - if Snumblebore tries anything" He reached out and stroked her hair "I know you're worried, Dawnie, but we'll be fine"

_"Mr Potter - Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office before you leave for the train"_

_"Yes, Professor" Harry glanced at his sister, but she shrugged._

_"He's going to want to give you advice for the holidays" She paused, then switched to a passable Dumbledore impression "Stay indoors. Don't listen to your father. Be a good little boy. Worship at my feet" She grinned and returned to her normal voice "That sort of thing" The others laughed._

_"Dawn, sister of mine, would you like to come with me?" Harry asked "I mean - if you're right, and he wants to give me advice for the summer, it's only fair you hear it too"_

xoxox

_"Harry...." Dumbledore trailed off as Dawn walked in to the office behind her brother "Summer - I don't remember asking for you to accompany your brother?"_

_"Dawn is with me" Harry replied "If you are going to tell us that we need to be careful this summer, I thought she should hear your advice as well" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, then nodded._

_"Very well - Summer may stay" Dumbledore walked back behind his desk "May I ask what are your plans for the summer?"_

_"Are you talking to me?" Dawn smirked, then clicked her fingers "Oh - sorry. I thought you mentioned my name"_

_"Very droll" Dumbledore smiled politely "But, if I may ask - again - what are your plans for the holiday?"_

_"What business is it of yours?" Harry asked._

_"I just want to ensure you are safe - now that Voldemort is back, you are in more danger than you can imagine"_

_"I was abused, tortured and nearly murdered twice, Headmaster" Harry said in a flat tone "I know how much danger I, and the rest of my friends are in"_

_"So you will take appropriate steps to ensure you'll be safe?" Dumbledore leaned forward "Because I have a few suggestions"_

_"Such as?"_

_"Well - the protection afforded by your mother's sacrifice is still in place. If you were to go and stay with your aunt...."_

_"Forget it" Dawn shook her head "Our parents have told us all about Aunt Petty, and what a total b..." Harry coughed loudly "....loody awful woman she is" Dawn finished, smirking at her brother._

_"You would be safer there than anywhere else" Dumbledore glanced at Harry "And I can assure you that Petunia and Vernon would behave themselves, and treat you as their own son"_

_"I'm not their son" Harry replied with a frown "And I have no desire to be. My parents love me, and that, along with my sister, is all I need"_

_"Your parents are dead, Harry" Dumbledore said in a patronizing tone "And however much you may think Mr Black loves you, he is not your family, and never will be. He can not provide the protection that the Dursleys can, and now that Voldemort is back, I must insist you start to think about your own safety, rather than keeping a frankly dubious member of pure-blood society happy" As he finished speaking, Dumbledore realised he had gone a step too far. Dawn's face flushed with anger, while Harry's simply went blank. A moment later, they both stood up "Harry - I haven't dismissed you yet"_

_"No, you haven't" Harry replied in a dead, flat tone, then, taking his sister's hand, they turned and walked out the office leaving Dumbledore staring after them._

"Promise?" Dawn asked quietly.

"I promise" He replied as he stood up, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek "Now - get some sleep - tomorrow's going to be a big day"

"Yes, Harry" She smiled back at him, then rolled on to her side. He watched her for a few moments, then turned and walked quietly out of the room.

xoxox

"Why are we always the first ones to arrive?" Harry asked, looking around the platform at King's Cross.

"And couldn't we have had half an hour more in bed?" Dawn added in a sleepy voice.

"No, we couldn't" Sirius replied "And we are the first ones to arrive because Hermione was staying at the Weasleys, and you know what they're like for keeping time"

"Hey - I resemble that remark!" Ginny's voice came from behind them, and they turned to see her, Ron and Hermione wandering up the platform towards them "Just because not one single Weasley has every been on time doesn't mean we can't....." She paused, then trailed off "Oh bugger"

"To say the least" Lauria smirked, walking up to the group "But hey - at least I'm not the last this time"

"I wanted to make an entrance" Luna called out, sweeping down the platform in a very majestic manner "As befits my new status"

"Which is?" Ron asked curiously.

"Lord President Of Everything" Dawn replied quickly "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What's a memo?" Ginny asked curiously, and Dawn simply shook her head.

"My humour is wasted on pure-bloods" She sighed, then glanced up at the clock "We should get going"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then turned to the others "Sirius and I discussed something last night, and we want to enter the platform a very specific way, since we know Dumbledore will be watching" He held his left hand out to Luna, and his right hand out to Dawn "We three will go through first, with Luna on my left, and Dawn on my right. Then Ron and Hermione together, and Ginny and Lauria together" He saw the look of surprise on the last two girls' faces "I'm not suggesting you two are a couple, before you worry, but I want to make it perfectly clear to everyone and anyone who might see that we seven are not standing in our parents' shadows, and that when we move, we move as one body - united and together" They all nodded. Harry turned to Sirius "You'll come after us?"

"Of course" Sirius smiled, while Emily, Remus and Alison all nodded "We're here for you, from now until always"

"Good" Harry smiled, then turned to his friends "Shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 12/04/2010 to remove the extra formatting I put in the italic sections. This was to get around the temporary problems the archive was having formatting them correctly. Since these problems have been fixed (Yay! For the admins), I have now removed them.
> 
> Edited 16/11/2010 the recent fix (to add paragraph tags) has screwed up the italic formatting. Slight changes required to fix it.


End file.
